Falling in Love
by sabun cair
Summary: —Hidup penuh pilihan. Berani atau tidak? Mencoba atau mundur? Teman atau wanita? Move on atau menanti tanpa kepastian? Empat sahabat dan perjuangan cinta mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Power FX, Yamaha, et cetera.

Semua judul **lagu, sinetron, iklan**, yang nyempil di sini bukan milik saya.

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning** inkonsistensi bahasa, alay, absurd, pairing bertebaran, et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**a/n** republish dengan pembenahan plot. Cerita awal cuma fokus ke perkembangan interaksi YuumaLuka. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, sayang kalo cuma muter ke situ aja. Jadi, saya coba kembangin dan bikin sub-plot. Semoga bisa menghibur.

* * *

"_Romance is one of the fundaments of life, a crucial element, like bread and water."_—Aziz Abdo on Crescent by Diana Abu-Jaber.

.

.

.

**Falling in Love**

by datlostpanda

#1

* * *

Jatuh cinta adalah sebuah fase yang dialami semua orang. Terutama bagi anak muda, yang memang hormonnya sedang berkembang. Tertarik dengan lawan jenis adalah hal yang wajar. Walau memang, berada dalam kondisi ini mampu membuat beberapa hal jadi lebih sulit dijelaskan, karena logika terlanjur dijungkirbalikkan.

Orang yang sudah jadi korban kebrutalan panah asmara akan merasakan betapa menderitanya melihat dinding-dinding akal sehat miliknya memburam. Mereka akan lakukan apa pun untuk orang yang mereka kasihi. Makanya, sering kita mendengar kalimat; _seseorang rela mendaki gunung tertinggi dan mengarungi lautan terdalam hanya untuk orang yang mereka cinta. _Kalimat barusan memang kaya akan majas hiperbolis, tapi benar adanya.

Sekali lagi, jatuh cinta adalah sebuah proses yang normal. Sehat, malah.

"Yang tidak wajar itu adalah _tidak_ berani kenalan." Kaito menyindir.

Yuuma, selaku objek yang dijadikan bahan sindiran, memasang wajah masam.

Semua percakapan mereka bermula pada jam istirahat.

Siang itu, cuaca cerah dan keadaan begitu tenang. Langit amat indah dengan warna biru dan putih. Perpaduan harmonis pun tercipta. Bel istirahat makan siang telah berbunyi dan, seperti biasa, keempat sahabat karib—Kaito, Yuuma, Gumiya, serta Mikuo— duduk membentuk bujur sangkar di atas atap sekolah. Seekor burung gereja lewat di atas kepala mereka.

Awalnya, keempat remaja tanggung itu hanya duduk bersila sambil menghabiskan makanan mereka. Sampai sebuah celetukan Mikuo terdengar. "Seminggu lagi, klub voli ada _sparring _sama Utau Gakuen."

Ketiga temannya mengangguk-angguk.

Utau Gakuen adalah adalah sekolah yang termasuk berprestasi dalam segi olahraga, terutama voli. Sekolah tersebut telah dua tahun terakhir ini mengadakan latih tanding rutin dengan Crypton Gakuen, tempat Kaito dan kawan-kawan menimba ilmu. Kebetulan saja, Mikuo ikut eskul voli dan telah menjadi anggota tetap tim sejak kelas satu.

"Tahun ini klub yang datang cuma klub laki-laki lagi?" Gumiya bertanya disela kunyahan rotinya. Tahun lalu, dia ikut menonton pertandingan antara klub voli putra sekolahnya dengan Utau Gakuen. Pertandingan yang lumayan seru, walau akhirnya Crypton Gakuen harus mengaku kalah unggul. Libero klub putra Utau Gakuen tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Katanya, sekarang tim putrinya juga ikut."

Kaito langsung menelan rotinya dalam satu kunyahan saat mendengar jawaban Mikuo. "Tahun lalu memang mereka tidak ikut?"

Mikuo menggeleng. "Tahun kemarin, tim putri mereka memang berhalangan hadir." Mikuo berhenti untuk menghabiskan susu kotaknya. Rasa stroberi—eits, jangan salah paham. Meski tampang Mikuo garang macam _security, _hatinya selembut _Hello Kitty._

"Kenapa?" Yuuma, yang sedari tadi diam, ikut buka suara.

"Kapten tim mereka cedera parah. Kudengar, tahun ini mereka baru ganti kapten."

Semuanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Mikuo. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik, sampai Gumiya memecahkan hening sambil berkata; "Nanti nonton, yuk!"

Sebagai siswa pengangguran yang tidak ikut eskul apa pun, Makoto Gumiya memang rajin menonton sesi latih tanding yang digelar beberapa eskul. Tapi, yang paling sering dia lihat adalah basket, voli, dan sepak bola. Alasannya mudah, karena teman-temannya tersayang ada di masing-masing eskul tersebut (Kaito di sepak bola, Mikuo di voli, sementara Yuuma di basket).

Karena Gumiya anak baik, dia selalu senang memberi teman-temannya semangat. Setiap pertandingan digelar, dia adalah penonton yang paling heboh bersorak.

(Pernah sekali, Gumiya nonton para anak basket yang sedang latih tanding dengan mengenakan kaos bertuliskan; "DUKUNG YUUMA". Tentu saja, Yuuma langsung melempari yang bersangkutan dengan bola basket dan botol bekas minuman.)

Kali ini pun, Gumiya semangat melihat latih tandingnya. Apalagi, ia sudah dapat kepastian bahwa tim putri Utau Gakuen akan bermain. Sekedar informasi, para siswi Utau Gakuen terkenal cantik-cantik dan pintar. Lumayan, sambil nonton voli, sekalian cuci mata dan jual pesona. Siapa tahu, bisa ada yang diajak kenalan. Mengikuti kata pepatah, sambil menyelam, minum air.

Makoto Gumiya, 17 tahun, frustasi menjadi jomblo.

Ajakan ini dijawab oleh Kaito dengan menyeruput susu kotak. "Aku tidak mengerti aturan voli."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lihat saja." Gumiya memasukkan sampah bekas rotinya ke kantung plastik. "Lagipula, kudengar kamu punya teman dari Utau Gakuen, 'kan?"

Kaito mengingat-ingat seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui, kemudian menghela napas tidak kentara. "Kami sudah lama tidak ketemu. Kemungkinan besar, dia sudah lupa."

"Ya, jangan begitu. Coba dulu."

Kaito terdiam sejenak, berpikir-pikir. "Oke, deh." Akhirnya ia menyanggupi. Toh, tidak ada salahnya ketemu teman lama. "Kau mau ikut juga, Yuuma?"

"Pergi saja tanpa aku." Yuuma menjawab malas. Sebelah tangan mengibas ringan, tanda tak berminat.

Gumiya mendecakkan lidah. "Ayolah. Sekali-sekali."

"Tidak tertarik."

"Kenapa selalu bilang tidak tertarik?" Gumiya menendang kaki Yuuma, pelan. "Hei, yang kita bicarakan ini, 'kan, siswi Utau Gakuen! Bagaimana bisa tidak tertarik?"

"Aku setuju." Kaito mengamini. _Bagaimana Yuuma bisa tertarik?_

Memang, sih, selama ini mereka mengenal Yukio Yuuma sebagai murid yang cuek—bahkan dengan murid perempuan sekalipun. Saking cueknya, dia malah kelihatan seperti tidak berminat dengan anak perawan.

Kaito masih ingat betul waktu Rinto menggembar-gemborkan berita dia sudah jadian dengan seorang anak kelas satu, seluruh anak laki-laki di kelas heboh. Jiwa bujang kesepian mereka berontak. Hanya Yuuma tetap terlihat kalem. Entah dia benar-benar tidak peduli, atau justru sudah putus asa dengan _title_ Jomblo Suci. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu ("Jangan-jangan Yuuma homo!" Dan celetukan tak bertanggung jawab Mikuo diabaikan begitu saja oleh semua orang).

"Aku punya sudah punya incaran."

"Siapa, sih?" Mikuo kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa salah satu teman baiknya, yang terkenal dengan predikat jomblo suci, sudah punya kecengan dan menolak cerita.

Yuuma nyengir, kemudian menjelaskan dengan kalimat puitis, sarat hiperbolis. "Dia itu bidadari dari Nirwana. Dewi berparas paling jelita. Hatiku sudah sukses dicuri sampai ke akar-akarnya."

Ada hening panjang selama Kaito, Mikuo, dan Gumiya mencerna makna ucapan Yuuma, sebelum akhirnya bisa membalas;

"Nirwana itu daerah mana?"

"Di sekolah kita ada yang namanya Dewi?"

"Akar hati itu … temennya akar serabut?"

"…"

Yukio Yuuma, 17 tahun, gagal menjadi pujangga.

* * *

Berbanding terbalik dengan prediksi ngaco kawan-kawannya, tersangka yang telah _mencuri_ hati Yuuma adalah gadis yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Megurine Luka."

Kaito dan Gumiya saling lirik, sementara dahi Mikuo langsung membentuk kerutan. Mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar; Yuuma baru saja bilang bahwa ia suka pada Megurine Luka. Oke. Kuping mereka masih sehat, 'kan?

"Megurine Luka?" tanya Kaito, memastikan. "Maksudmu Megurine si wakil ketua kelas 2-1? Yang judes itu?"

"Memangnya yang mana lagi?" Yuuma mengangkat bahu. "Cuma ada satu Megurine di sekolah ini."

Yap. Hanya ada satu Megurine di Crypton Gakuen. Megurine Luka.

Megurine Luka adalah seorang murid di kelas 2-1, menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas. Gadis itu cantik dengan rambut merah muda panjang, mata biru yang bulat, serta kulit bening putih terawat seperti model di salah satu iklan pemutih kulit.

Beda dengan Kaito yang dituduh mengidap penyakit panu akut karena punya kulit yang kelewat putih, Luka justru dipuji pintar merawat diri. Mentang-mentang Luka perempuan, Kaito seenaknya dibilang panuan. Ini namanya diskriminasi pria!

("Warna kulitku memang sudah begini sejak lahir! Bukannya panu!" Kaito berteriak di depan matahari terbenam. Dramatis.)

Memang benar Luka cantik, tapi dia terkenal sangat dingin, judes, dan bermulut tajam. Ibarat bunga, Luka adalah mawar berduri, indah sekaligus berbahaya. Meski begitu, masih banyak siswa yang terkena panah asmara dan nekat mengutarakan cinta pada Luka. Tentu saja, mereka semua ditolak dengan sadis.

Osuga Meito adalah salah satu korban. Dia pernah memotong urat malu dengan menyatakan perasaannya pada Luka dan langsung ditolak dengan alasan yang sangat tidak rasional.

"Maaf, aku tidak mau jadi pacar kamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Habisnya…. Kamu bau ketek sih."

Kamu bau ketek.

Bau ketek.

Bau. Bau. Bau.

B. A. U.

Kata-kata Luka membuat Meito merasa seperti ditampar bolak-balik. Sungguh alasan yang super sekali untuk memadamkan api cinta seorang pria. Apa kalian tahu betapa hancur harga diri Meito saat itu?

Setelah penolakan tragis itu, Rinto datang untuk menghibur. Rinto bilang, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Luka bukan jodohnya.

"Mungkin nanti kamu akan bertemu dengan gadis yang lebih baik lagi," hibur Rinto. Ah, dia memang sahabat yang baik. Walau kadang suka berisik, setiap pagi selalu menyalin pekerjaan rumah Meito, dan dicurigai akan tumbuh sebagai pemuda madesu, tapi rasa solidaritasnya bukan barang imitasi. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Sayang, hiburan dari Rinto sama sekali tidak berguna. Meito tetap terpukul. Dia terlalu syok mendapati kenyataan baru ditolak perempuan dengan alasan bau ketek.

Astaga, apa ketiaknya benar-benar bau? ("Tidak, Meito. Kau tidak bau.") Kenapa dia tidak pernah sadar? ("Oi, oi, kau dengar aku tidak, sih?") Kenapa teman-temannya tidak pernah bilang? Sudah seberapa kronis baunya sekarang? Apa harumnya sudah bisa menandingi bunga bangkai di penangkaran? ("Oke, cukup. Badanmu wangi, kok.") Ah, pantas saja waktu di kereta tadi pagi gadis SMA yang duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba saja pindah ("SUDAH KUBILANG KAU TIDAK BAU!").

Besoknya, bencana melanda Crypton Gakuen. Setengah dari jumlah keseluruhan murid yang hadir tiba-tiba saja pingsan di tempat. Sebagian kejang-kejang, beberapa mengaku indera penciumnya berhenti berfungsi. Ini semua karena Meito!

Pagi itu, Meito datang ke sekolah dengan badan yang luar biasa wangi. Saking wanginya, sampai orang yang berdiri dalam radius 100 meter bisa mencium bau Meito yang bikin pusing.

Di saat teman-temannya sibuk menggerutu tentang bau menyengat di seantero sekolah, Kaito justru memikirkan sesuatu. Jika badan Akaito wangi karena setiap hari mandi kembang tujuh rupa dan air tujuh sumur, mungkin Meito tadi pagi mandi pakai air parfum tujuh merk sampai baunya bisa sedahsyat ini.

(Spertinya Meito belum tahu bahwa sekarang sudah ada seseorang yang menciptakan benda untuk meminimalisir bau badan. Nama benda itu adalah: Deodoran.)

Entah sudah berapa banyak adik kelas yang pingsan dan dilarikan ke UKS akibat mencium aroma badan Meito hari itu. Ibu penjaga kantin marah-marah karena tidak ada anak yang punya selera makan setelah menghirup aroma Meito. Kalau begini, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai para aktivis Peduli Lingkungan Hijau datang, mengguyur Meito dengan bensin, kemudian membakarnya hidup-hidup karena sudah menimbulkan pencemaran udara.

Sementara itu, Megurine Luka justru melenggang dengan santai, seolah tak terjadi apa pun. Padahal secara tidak langsung bencana ini terjadi gara-gara dia. Kalau memang tidak suka dan tidak mau jadi pacar Meito, sebaiknya jujur saja. Jangan pakai alasan bau badan segala. Gara-gara itu, kesehatan paru-paru seluruh penghuni sekolah jadi terancam. Ini namanya merugikan orang banyak. Luka bisa dikenakan pasal berlapis dan dipenjara seumur hidup!

"Kenapa bisa suka sama Luka?" pertanyaan Gumiya membuyarkan lamunan singkat Kaito.

Ketiga pemuda itu kompak menatap lurus pada Yuuma. Penasaran.

Yuuma menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Matanya bergerak-gerak, seperti malu. Gumiya, Mikuo, dan Kaito langsung melotot _horror_. Alamak, orang ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cintaaaa! Kalau saja ini anime _shoujo_, mungkin Gumiya dan Kaito akan kompak berteriak, "_Moe, Moe, Kyun~!_"

Sayang, ini bukan anime _shoujo__,_ dan mereka terlalu geli menyebut sesama jenisnya dengan sebutan _moe_. Mereka masih normal, tolong. Lagi pula tampang Yuuma lebih mirip maling motor yang sudah berulang kali keluar-masuk penjara.

Yuuma menghela napas dalam-dalam. Mulai bercerita. Tentang hari itu, hari pertama matanya menangkap sosok Luka. Hari pertama masuk sekolah—sekaligus hari pertama ia jatuh cinta.

**(setahun yang lalu….)**

Semua ini gara-gara Mizki. Kakak perempuannya yang satu itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia membangunkan Yuuma limabelas menit sebelum jam wekernya sempat berbunyi dan memaksanya berangkat lebih cepat.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah murid SMA! Kau harus mengubah kebiasaanmu—dimulai dengan berangkat lebih pagi!"

Jadi, di sinilah Yuuma. Berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang baru. Crypton Gakuen. Jalanan hari ini dipenuhi kelopak sakura, tanda semester baru sedang dimulai. Suhu juga masih lumayan dingin, namun cukup hangat untuk mulai beraktifitas. Beberapa orang berjalan sambil menyembunyikan telapak tangan ke saku. Sebagian tertawa ceria bersama rekannya.

Di saat Yuuma hanyut memerhatikan keadaan sekitar, sesosok manusia sempurna melintas. Rambut sewarna bunga musim semi tergerai panjang sepunggung. Mata gadis itu biru jernih seperti langit musim panas. Kulitnya putih seperti susu. Badannya tinggi dan proporsional. Memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Yuuma—dia juga murid Crypton Gakuen. Dia berjalan mendahului Yuuma dengan sepatu hitam dan kaus kaki tinggi. Dia bersama seorang teman; perempuan, memakai kacamata dengan bingkai merah, rambutnya hijau sebahu. Wangi parfum _vanilla _yang manis menyeruak saat sosok itu lewat.

Gadis merah jambu itu sempat menoleh sebentar pada Yuuma. Mata mereka bertemu. Dunia langsung bergerak dengan _slow motion_. Kelopak sakura berhenti di udara. Mengambang, gravitasi seperti menghilang dalam sepersekian sekon. Biru melebur di dalam emas. Lalu saat gadis itu kembali berpaling di detik berikutnya, dunia kembali normal. Lirikan singkat, tapi iris Yuuma membesar dan jantungnya seakan meledak. Hanya satu detik, tak berarti, tapi Yuuma bersumpah tidak akan pernah menghapus ingatan itu dari dalam kepalanya. Tidak akan.

Di detik itu pula, Yukio Yuuma positif jatuh cinta.

**(**_**flashback**_** selesai.)**

Itu adalah rahasia yang selama ini Yuuma pendam setahun terakhir. Sebuah rahasia yang sedikit saja dia bagi dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan sahabatnya—dalam hal ini Kaito, Mikuo, dan Gumiya— berjanji untuk ikut menyimpan rahasia ini. Tapi, ada kalanya Kaito dan Gumiya merasa gemas sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah seahun lebih, dan Yuuma masih belum berani mengambil langkah untuk kenalan dengan Luka. Jangankan kenalan, mau mengajak ngobrol saja dia sudah keburu asma duluan.

Cemen? Banget.

Padahal, baik Kaito, Mikuo, maupun Gumiya yakin, semakin banyak waktu yang mereka lewati, semakin akut pula gejala suka yang Yuuma pendam terhadap Luka. Yuuma bahkan pernah berspekulasi jika warna rambut mereka berdua bisa sama karena faktor jodoh.

"Ini pasti namanya takdir! Kami sudah diikat oleh benang merah, aku yakin!"

Yah, mau jodoh atau permainan takdir sekalipun kalau tidak berusaha meraih sekuat tenaga juga tidak akan dapat, 'kan? Dan ini adalah masalah sesungguhnya. Yuuma terlalu pengecut untuk memulai.

Yuuma hanya berani mengamati Luka dari jauh. Melihat gadis itu berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya sambil sesekali tertawa. Dia hanya bisa jatuh cinta diam-diam. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini.

Beberapa menit lalu, bel pulang telah berbunyi. Yuuma dan Mikuo berjalan menyusuri kodidor menuju ruang klub. Kebetulan, hari ini Yuuma ada jadwal latihan. Sementara Mikuo harus ke ruang klub voli untuk mengambil seragam baru. Ruang klub olahraga di sekolah mereka memang bersebelahan, omong-omong.

Mikuo membawa beberapa lembar kertas. Kumpulan latihan soal yang gurunya berikan seminggu lalu. Karena waktu itu tidak masuk dan guru yang bersangkutan sudah kehabisan _copy_, Mikuo terpaksa pinjam milik Yuuma untuk kemudian difotokopi sendiri.

Saat keduanya lewat di depan kelas 2-1, seperti biasa, Yuuma diam-diam melirik ke dalam. Matanya berhasil menemukan Luka yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu bersama seorang teman perempuannya. Tertawa, bercanda.

Hari ini Luka menguncir rambutnya ke belakang. Kulitnya putih bersih, terbalut seragam. Tulang pipinya tipis, dagunya lancip, sementara lehernya jenjang. Konsentrasi Yuuma pun buyar.

"Yuuma," panggil Mikuo, "ini ada dua jenis soal. Bab I dan Bab II. Aku pisah, ya?"

"Jangan dipisah."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kangen."

"…"

Oke, sepertinya Yuuma butuh terapi.

* * *

**[to be continued]**

* * *

review is love.

sign,

datlostpanda


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid © **Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

Semua judul **lagu, sinetron, iklan, **yang nyempil di sini bukan milik saya.

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning **lack of humor. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

"_Cinta tidak hanya pikiran dan kenangan. Lebih besar, cinta adalah dia dan kamu. Interaksi."—_Dee.

.

.

.

**Falling in Love**

by datlostpanda

#2

* * *

Akaito mengalihkan perhatian dari majalah porno di tangannya, menatap lurus adik laki-lakinya.

Kaito baru saja pulang dan langsung menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang asyik dengan koleksi buku-buku haramnya di kamar. Saat Akaito bertanya ada urusan apa, Kaito malah duduk di kursi belajar dan bercerita tentang Yuuma.

Gumiya dan Kaito pulang bersama tadi. Selama perjalanan, mereka membahas Yuuma. Sebenarnya ini agak ironis, mengingat anak lak-laki SMA normal kebanyakan membahas tentang siswi imut yang kadang mereka jumpai, tapi Kaito dan Gumiya justru membicarakan tentang Yuuma. Bukan. Bukannya mereka mau menjelek-jelekkan Yuuma di belakang, mereka bukan teman durhaka. Tapi ini justru karena mereka peduli akan masa depan asmara Yuuma.

Gumiya berspekulasi, jika Yuuma terus-menerus diam, mungkin Luka malah akan lebih dulu jadian dengan orang lain. Memang sih, selama ini Luka selalu menolak laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya, tapi bagaimana kalau suatu saat dia menerima seseorang? Pemikiran ini sangat logis. Mengingat Luka termasuk siswi yang banyak dikenal karena pergaulannya luas, maka sudah pasti banyak orang yang mengharapkan Luka jadi milik mereka. Dengan kata lain; Yuuma banyak saingan. Dan kebetulan, saingannya kelas berat semua.

Osuga Meito yang lebih dulu menyatakan cinta pada Luka adalah salah satu pentolan dari kelas 2-5. Wajah Meito tidak cantik seperti para personil boyband yang sedang digilai gadis abg masa kini. Sebaliknya, ia punya paras maskulin dan badan yang sangat lelaki. Jika ada _casting _model celana dalam laki-laki untuk remaja, pastilah Meito keluar sebagai juara.

Gumiya diam-diam iri dengan kekuatan otot lengan Meito, karena dia belum pernah sekali pun menang melawan Meito dalam adu panco. Pemuda itu pun bertanya-tanya, apakah Meito mendapatkan bentuk tubuh atletis itu dengan latihan angkat barbel atau justru angkat beras sekarung? Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sekarang bayangkan, jika Meito yang terbukti pejantan tangguh saja ditolak dengan kejam, bagaimana dengan yang lain—dalam hal ini, Yuuma?

Yuuma adalah pemuda berperawakan sedang-nyaris-ceking. Wajahnya nanggung—terlalu ganteng untuk dibilang jelek, tapi juga terlalu jelek untuk dibilang ganteng. Dibandingkan dengan semua yang Meito punya, tampilan fisik Yuuma jelas kalah jauh. Dengan kata lain, secara data, Yuuma kalah tanding. Tidak punya kesempatan.

Memang sih, ada yang bilang; Menilai kualitas buku hanya dari sampulnya adalah hal bodoh. Tapi ini adalah realita dimana hal bodoh sering terjadi.

"Kalau Luka sampai jadian dengan orang lain, Yuuma pasti gantung diri," ucap Gumiya.

Kaito kemudian membayangkan _hea__d__line _koran pagi yang penuh dengan berita kematian Yuuma; Patah Hati, Siswa Crypton Gakuen Nekat Gantung Diri. Dia mengangguk miris.

Harus Kaito akui, meski punya kebiasaan melakukan hal-hal sinting, Gumiya adalah orang yang pemikirannya paling logis di antara semua teman sekelas Kaito. Dia bahkan mampu bersikap tenang di saat semua orang terjebak dalam kepanikan. Misalnya saja dua minggu lalu, ketika teman-teman sekelasnya stress dan frustasi dengan ulangan Fisika dadakan dari Pak Guru Kiyoteru, Gumiya tetap duduk santai. Dia bahkan masih bisa kentut dengan damai.

"Lalu, kita harus apa?" tanya Kaito. Polos.

"Sebagai teman yang baik, kita harus bantu, dong!"

"Bantu mendekatkan Yuuma dengan Luka, begitu?"

"Jelas."

Tapi, ada satu masalah _kecil_. "Bukannya kau dan aku sama-sama tidak pintar dalam urusan mendekati wanita, ya?"

…

Hening.

Langkah mereka berhenti. Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut mereka berdua. Dramatis.

Benar juga. Kalau Gumiya dan Kaito tahu bagaimana caranya merebut hati seorang gadis, mana mungkin mereka sekarang memegang status jomblo _forever alone_. Realita memang kejam.

Setelah hening panjang yang melantun, Gumiya tiba-tiba saja menoleh.

"Bagaimana kalau minta bantuan kakakmu saja, Kai?"

Dan di sinilah Kaito berakhir. Kamar kakaknya. Duduk manis sambil menceritakan konflik batin yang dialami Yuuma. Tentu saja Kaito melebih-lebihkan ceritanya di beberapa bagian supaya ada efek dramatis. Misalnya, setiap kali Yuuma berpas-pasan di koridor dengan Luka, pemuda itu langsung mematung di tempat. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat karena luapan rasa gembira yang tak dapat dilukiskan.

Di versi Kaito, Yuuma diceritakan kena serangan ayan.

Ya, kadang Kaito memang bisa jadi teman paling bejat.

"Jadi," Akaito bangkit dari posisi berbaring, "kau memintaku memberi saran supaya temanmu itu bisa berkenalan dengan gadis yang ia suka?"

Kaito mengangguk.

Akaito berpikir sejenak, kemudian berdiri. "Yah, aku memang sudah mengira orang tampan yang kaya akan pengalaman cinta sepertiku, cepat atau lambat, akan dimintai tolong hal-hal seperti ini."

Kaito langsung menatap kakaknya dengan hina.

Sejujurnya, kalau tidak benar-benar kepepet, Kaito juga tidak mau minta tolong pada Akaito. Bukan karena dia benci atau apa, tapi Kaito tidak tahan dengan sifat narsis kakaknya yang sudah akut. Kalau tidak ingat kualat, Kaito ogah mengaku punya hubungan darah dengan Akaito. Malu-maluin.

"Tapi, satu-satunya orang yang bisa dimintai tolong cuma Akaito," ucap Gumiya beberapa saat sebelum mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

Benar. Yang bisa dimintai tolong hanya Akaito.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang Kaito kenal, hanya Akaito-lah yang paling _master_ dalam urusan menggaet hati perempuan. Kaito sendiri sebetulnya enggan mengakui ini, tapi kakaknya itu memang punya semacam kharisma yang hanya dapat dilihat para perempuan. Dengan kharisma itu pula, Akaito dapat dengan mudah jalan dengan tiga gadis berbeda hanya dalam kurun waktu seminggu.

(Semacam klarifikasi. Sebenarnya, istilah _kharisma _di sini dibuat sendiri oleh Akaito untuk menyebut pesona yang melingkupi dirinya. Sebagai adik yang sudah lelah dengan kelakuan kakaknya, Kaito lebih senang menyebut itu dengan _susuk.)_

Pernah suatu hari ada seorang gadis datang ke rumah sambil menangis dan minta pertanggung jawaban Akaito. Tangannya mengelus perut yang membuncit. Hari itu, Akaito hampir saja tewas dicincang ayahnya karena sudah menghamili anak orang. Tapi insiden berdarah itu tidak terjadi karena setelah diselidiki lebih jauh, rupanya yang ada di perut gadis itu adalah bola basket. Ketika orangtua Akaito bertanya mengapa dia melakukan hal itu, gadis itu menjawab ini karena ia sudah lama suka dengan Akaito dan ingin sekali jadi kekasihnya.

Kaito sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa gadis itu mau nekat melakukan hal seperti itu? Memangnya bagian mana dari Akaito yang memesona? Baginya, Akaito cuma seorang narsis yang mengerikan. Tidak lebih. Ya, memang sih, dulunya Kaito juga sempat _ngidol _kakaknya—tapi itu masa lalu.

Akaito berjalan ke meja belajar untuk mengambil secarik kertas kosong dan pena, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Kaito memperhatikan. Selang beberapa saat, Akaito kemudian memberikan kertas tersebut pada adiknya.

"Nih."

"Ini apa?"

"Untuk temanmu. Aku menuliskan cara-cara yang biasa aku gunakan untuk berkenalan dengan seorang gadis."

Kaito tersenyum lebar. Rupanya kakaknya tidak seburuk yang ia duga. "Terima kasih, Kak!"

Akaito hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak acuh kemudian kembali meraih majalah porno yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Namun, belum sampai semenit, tiba-tiba saja Akaito sudah menoleh lagi. "Hei, Kai."

"Kenapa, Bang?"

"Minggu di rumah, 'kan?"

Kaito teringat akan janji menonton pertandingan voli dengan kawan-kawannya. Dia menggeleng. "Mau ke sekolah. Klub voli ada _sparring. _Mau nonton. Kenapa?" pemuda itu agak sedikit heran. Selama ini, kakaknya lebih rajin mengomentari motif kolor yang Kaito kenakan ketimbang menanyakan jadwal kegiatan hariannya.

"Hari Minggu ada teman kampus Abang mau ke sini, balikin buku. Masalahnya, Sabtu dan Minggu, Abang pergi," jelas Akaito. Dan Kaito langsung teringat bahwa kakaknya menjadi panitia dalam OSPEK Jurusan di kampusnya dan harus mengikuti acara yang digelar selama dua hari satu malam tersebut. "Tadinya Abang mau minta kamu buat diam di rumah. Tapi, karena kamu bilang mau pergi, Abang suruh orangnya datang hari Rabu aja."

Kaito mengangguk saja dan membiarkan kakaknya meraih ponsel di nakas. Sementara itu, ia sibuk memasukkan kertas yang tadi diberikan Akaito. Mungkin setelah ini, dia akan menghubungi Gumiya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua akan menyuruh Yuuma untuk mengamalkan isi catatan sakti tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kai," Akaito kembali bicara, "tumben mau keluar hari Minggu."

Akaito adalah orang yang paling tahu bahwa Minggu adalah harinya Kaito hibernasi. Dia cuma bangun dari tempat tidur untuk makan dan ke kamar kecil, menunaikan panggilan alam. Adalah hal yang asing bagi Akaito mendapati adik semata wayangnya mau bepergian di hari libur.

"Iya," sang adik menjawab minimalis. "Diajak Gumiya nonton _sparring _klub voli."

"_Sparring _sama siapa, sih?" Akaito adalah lulusan Crypton Gakuen. Kebetulan, pernah juga gabung dengan klub voli, meski hanya setahun. Adiknya sampai rela mengorbankan hari libur, bukankah artinya lawan yang dihadapi memang kuat?

"Utau Gakuen."

Alis Akaito naik satu. "Itu sekolah Meiko, 'kan?"

"…iya…." Kaito menunduk, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan. Meiko adalah teman pertamanya, gadis yang pertama ia suka, gadis yang pertama ia nyatakan cinta, sekaligus gadis pertama yang menolaknya. Sampai sekarang, Kaito masih bisa merasakan pahit dan getir penolakan yang ia terima. Iya, selama ini Kaito menyandang predikat sebagai Jonatan—Jomblo Nyangkut di Gebetan. Perih.

Akaito terdiam. Dia tahu semua yang terjadi pada adiknya, termasuk perkara Meiko ini. Ia pun menaruh kembali ponsel di nakas. "Kai—"

"Tenang, Bang. Aku belum tentu ketemu Meiko, kok. Yang datang cuma anak-anak klub voli." Kaito berusaha melupakan fakta bahwa gadis itu aktif di klub voli sewaktu SMP.

Akaito hanya menatap, bungkam.

"Lagi, kalaupun ketemu, ya bukan masalah. Sudah hampir dua tahun. Aku juga sudah_ move on, _kok. Sudah lama banget _move on._" Kaito menoleh ke jendela kamar kakaknya yang belum tertutup tirai. Semesta mulai menghitam.

Semesta berkata lain.

* * *

**[to be continued]**

* * *

**balasan review **(bales di sini aja ya, karena ini MC dan saya takut nyepam inbox kalian wwww)

**kindovvf: **hehehe makasih, nggi. tapi ini ke depannya nggak bakal humor lagi, piye? :')))) thanks udah mampir yaaa /o/

**reynyah: **untuk penyebutan, yang betul majas hiperbola. saya pake suffix -is karena yang saya maksud hiperbol-nya, jadi menyatakan sifat berlebihan. :')) sudah di-update. makasih banyak review-nya :))

**Rini Desu**: waaahh sayang banget, saya KaiMei shipper. Jadi, ya, saya akan pasangkan Kaito dengan Meiko. chapter ini... yah, seperti yang diliat, pemeran utamanya Kaito. ke depannya juga emang bakal Kaito sih, karena posisi dia netral. jadi, sudut pandang dia paling enak buat digunain. makasih udah nyempetin mampir (:

**Hana Shianata: **makasih banyak. sudah diapdet. semoga masih menghibur :D

**Kuzuryuu: **uwaaaahh m-makasih / /malu duh, kamu suka Gumiya, ya? maaf ya, dia di sini hina banget. eh, semuanya hina, sih. pokoknya maafin saya karena bikin mereka ngenes orzorz corethabisnyadiriinitakpuaskalautidakmenistakanmerekacoret orzorzorz sudah di-update. makasih banyak review-nya :)))

**SyifaCute**: saya nggak masukin Miku ke sini. kalaupun ada, saya hanya akan jadikan dia cameo hehehe sorry ;) untuk masalah siapa yang cocok sama dia, yaa… karena Miku sendiri dirilisnya single dan tanpa counterpart, saya rasa dia bisa dipasangkan sama siapa aja. mengenai siapa yang paling cocok, itu tergantung selera pribadi kamu. sadly to say, but I'm not her fans, so I don't pay attention to her ;;;;; makasih review-nya :))

* * *

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

sign,

datlostpanda

EDIT: ada error waktu save doc. jadi beberapa kata ada yang otomatis ganti orzorzorz


End file.
